


There Is No Home For Me

by AgentCatt



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: It's getting close to the time the campers get to go home. A lot of them are excited to head back home. Max isn't. After a nightmare, he seeks comfort from the one person he knows that cares about him, David.





	There Is No Home For Me

Max wakes up gasping for air. His chest hurts. There are tears in his eyes. He hasn’t had a nightmare like that in months. He sits up, hoping this will pass and he can go back to sleep, but the thought of heading home soon enters his mind. His breathing becomes shallow. He brings his knees to his chest, trying to calm himself. 

His mind won’t let him calm down. What if he steps out of line at home? What if they found his hiding spots? What if they leave him locked in his room? What if they hurt him? What if? Tears are falling down his cheeks.

Max gets out of bed, shaking. He puts his hoodie on and carefully leaves his tent. He heads towards David’s tent. He knows that David is most likely awake, but he doesn’t care. He feels safe around David. Even if he won’t admit it outloud. 

Max slips into the tent and walks over to David. He nudges him slightly to get him to move over. David turns to look to see who it is. When he realizes it’s Max, he moves over and holds out his arms. Max slowly lies down next to him. He allows David to pull him closer. 

David can feel Max shaking. He can feel the heavy breathing. He wraps his arms around to make feel like he’s safe there.

“I’ve got you,” David whispers. “You’re safe. Everything will be okay.” 

David keeps saying that until Max calms down. It doesn’t take long after that for Max to fall asleep. When he does, David lets out a quiet sigh. He doesn’t like seeing Max this way. It’s not him at all. Maybe it’s because he has no one to be himself around. What about his friends? Can’t he be himself around them? David ponders all these different questions throughout the night. He doesn’t get any sleep.

 

David gets up around his normal time. He gently gets out of bed, making sure he doesn’t wake Max up. He leaves the tent to get things ready for breakfast. Half an hour later, he wakes up all the other campers. He leaves Max to sleep, of course. 

They all go to breakfast. Nikki and Neil ask where Max is. David just tells him that Max is feeling a little under the weather and will be joining them later. He makes a tray of food for himself and for Max. He leaves Gwen in charge of everyone while he takes the food back to the tent.

Max just woke up when David returns. When he sees the food he brought, his immediate reaction is to yell at David for treating him like this. Like he can’t go do things on his own. But he doesn’t say anything. 

“Here,” David sets the tray next to Max, smiling slightly.

Max wants to say something. To tell him to go away. That he doesn’t need this. If only he could trust his voice. He might start crying. He doesn’t really want to cry. Not here. He just watches as David begins to eat. 

It takes Max a little while to start eating. When he’s finished and David is finished, he takes both trays. 

“David?” Max calls just before he leaves the tent. His voice shaky. 

“Yes Max?” 

“Am-” Max takes a deep breath to try to keep the tears away. “Am I a good kid?” 

David frowns. He sets the trays down, going over to the bed. “Of course you’re a good kid.”

“I don’t want to go home, David.” Max wipes the tears away with his sleeves. 

David scoots a little closer to pick up Max, hugging him. Max hugs him back with all his might. 

“I know, Max.” He whispers. 


End file.
